marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Caerrian
The Caerrians are a race aliens that formerly lived on the now destroyed planet Caerrios. History The Caerrians are a race of Reptilian humanoids that live in a distant star system that is thousands of light years away from Earth. However 4000 years ago the planet devouring entity known as Galactus arrived and began to drain the planet, leaving it as a husk. The Caerrians ere of course outraged and attacked Galactus with the full power of their awesome military. Unfortunately for them it just wasn’t enough and most of their forces were wiped out. In a last ditch effort to ensure their survival a large group of Caerrians attached a chunk of the planet to a large thruster and managed to tear it loose from the planet while Galactus was draining it. The Caerrians, having nowhere else to go wandered the galaxy sending out C.A.B.s to scout for habitable planets. Before they left the Caerrians donated some of their DNA and had it placed inside the hidden compartments of the C.A.B.s in case the species should ever go extinct and they needed to be cloned to ensure their survival. 4000 years later a C.A.B. had found a suitable planet to inhabit so the Carriean fleet set off at full speed to Sol 3, Earth. Upon arriving they were surprised to see that the Earth had stocked up a large army of super beings against them. They had been alerted of their impending arrival by one of their own C.A.B.s, the very same one in fact who had told them of the planet. After a long battle, the Caerrians could see that they were losing, so in desperation, they sent their mothership against the superheroes and New York. The mothership caused immense damage to both the city and the opposing forces. However they didn't expect that the rogue C.A.B. would actually use his own ship as a missile against the mothership and attack its power source. With the mothership destroyed, the Caerrians were forced to retreat and made a large base in the asteroid field that surrounded the galaxy. They would occasionally attack Earth but were repelled each time by various super-heroes. However, 20 years later they called a truce with the Earthlings to combat a common foe: an alien warlord known as Kriotak who wanted to destroy all life in the galaxy and populate it with his race. Following the defeat of Kriotak, the humans and Caerrians reached an agreement and the two species were no longer at war. Anatomy The Caerrians are reptilian in appearance: having dull green scales, a tail and cold blood. They stand about 9 ft. tall and have double jointed legs with conical feet. They have hair, but it only grows on their heads. They have incredibly sharp arthropod like mandibles and piranha like teeth that are capable of easily biting through bone and some metals. They lay eggs, spines grow along their back. Because their home planet Caerrios had much stronger gravity than Earth's they are incredibly strong on Earth. Society Caerrians have a large and complex hierarchy. At the top is the emperor, followed by an empress, then five warlords and admirals, scientists then follow. Civilians are the lowest on the ladder. Their technological level is noted to be on par with the Skrulls. Category:Articles by Ultrabountyhunter Category:Races Category:Earth-616 Category:Scaly Skin Category:Tail Category:Fangs Category:Super Strength